


Dark Crusaders

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

One night Dana was walking home from the movies when suddenly, she heard cackling behind her. She turned and her eyes froze on the spot when she saw purple dragon members looking at her with eyes full of lust. She screamed and started running for her life. Meanwhile two red and blue masked heroes heard the screaming and they followed after it, looking down below to see a girl being chased by purple dragons. They jumped down from the rooftop and landed right in front of the girl. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at them with eyes full of fear. She whispered, please help me to them. The masked vigilantes nodded and went to beat up the purple dragons. Dana just watched scared and shaken up. The masked turtles smiled at her under their masks.  
“Are you alright babe?” Raph asked her.  
“Did they hurt you anywhere sweetheart?” Leo asked her.  
“Yes and no,” Dana said to them.  
“Who are you guys?” She asked them.  
“We can't tell you that baby,” Raph said to her.  
“You don't need to know,” Leo told her.  
They both walked closer to her, stroking her cheeks with their gloved hands.  
Dana knew what they wanted so she started to strip.  
“Y-you guys want me r-right?” She stuttered shyly blushing.  
Suddenly she was blindfolded and a pair of lips smashed to hers. She yelped into the kiss when she felt a pair of gloved hands groping her butt cheeks. They pinned her against an alley wall wrapping her legs around their waists. A pair of lips latched onto her neck trailing hickeys down her neck going to her collarbone. The pair of lips separated from her lips and planted themselves on a nipple after taking her shirt off and sucked on it, leaving love bites around it. The lips on her neck latched onto her other breast and sucked on it as well. After giving the nipples good, long, hard sucks and finished with popping sounds. They began stroking her inner thighs with their gloved hands. One went to begin stroking her pussy and parted her folds, rubbing her pussy lips and delved two gloved fingers into her massaging her inner walls. Then massaged her core. Dana moaned throughout all of this and gripped onto their shoulders. She heard the sound of suits being unzipped and then felt two hard, throbbing dicks inside her, thrusting slowly at first. Raph and Leo grunted as they sped up the pace and her inner walls clenched their lengths as they became erect, going deeper into her. They bit her shoulders really hard drawing blood, marking her as theirs as Dana mewled with pleasure. They kept up the pace going faster into her until they reached her g spot, hitting it multiple times. Dana screamed in ecstasy as they bucked into her. Hips slapping and grinding against each other’s as they began to growl. One one last thrust they spurted their seeds into her then pulled out of her panting and whispering in her ears, “you are ours.” And with that she was left alone in an alley at night. They disappeared without a trace. The only thing left was the blindfold they blinded her with. She sighed wondering if she would ever see them again.


End file.
